Sailor Moon, The Manga, Books 1 - 3 12
by The-Phoebster34
Summary: Ordinary girl, Usagi Tsukino, below average grades, and a BIT clumsy and a BIT of a crybaby. When she meets a talking cat named Luna, she figures out she is Sailor Moon, and has to find her alies, The Sailor Senshi, and find the Legendary Silver Crystal, and the princess, Serenity. I don't own Sailor Moon, or anything of it!
1. Chapter 1

Ikuko Tsukino looked at her newspaper. "Well! Sailor V caught _another_ set of crooks!" She said. "And compared to our daughter…" She sighed.

"Usagi! It's already past eight!" Ikuko called her daughter.

Usagi woke with a start. She ran around the house, doing her morning routine really fast. "Nooo!" She yelled. "I'm going to be late!" She whined.

"Wake me up earlier, mom, you dummy!" She ran towards the door. "I'm off to school!" She called. She ran out the door.

: I'm Usagi Tsukino, or in Japan we say, Tsukino Usagi-chan. I'm fourteen years old and in my second year of middle school ❤.

"Aww!" Usagi yawned. "Why does morning have to come anyway? I'm sleepy! I don't wanna go to school!" She complained.

: I admit it myself… I'm a bit of a crybaby…

Usagi ran down the street, and stepped on something and tripped.

: And a _little_ clumsy.

"Ow!" Usagi exclaimed in pain. "I think I stepped on something!" She rubbed her back.

She saw a little black cat with a big foot mark on its back. It had two bandages on its forehead crossing over.

"You're kidding? A cat?!" She went to pick the car up. "I'm sorry, in sorry!" She repeated. "Did it hurt?" She picked the cat up. "You're a black kitty! ❤" She said in awe. "You're looking a little weak… Maybe because I stepped on you?" She examined the cat. The cat meowed. "Hee hee!" She giggled. "You're so cute! Forgive me, huh?" She kissed the cat on the nose. The cat hissed and scratched Usagi multiple times. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She repeated in pain. "That wasn't anything to scratch me for…" she rubbed her face.

The cat clawed at the bandages. Usagi giggled. "What's this? You've go band-aids on your head?" She giggled. "You want them off? Okay, okay." She thrived to calm the cat down.

She pulled the bandages off the cat, once she did the cat leaped out of her arms and jumped off one of her odango buns and landed firmly on a cement wall.

_A crescent shape bald-spot?_ Usagi thought. The cat glared at her.

_Ding dong!_ The school bell rang. Usagi jumped to the sound of the bell. "Gak!" She gasped. "I've got no time for this! I'm already late!" She ran in the door.

: The middle school I attend is: Minato Ward Jûban Middle School.

When Usagi got to her school, being late and all, she was the least surprised.

"Usagi Tsukino-san!" Usagi's teacher yelled. "Yes?" Usagi replied meekly. "Your late! Wait in the hall!" She shouted.

Usagi waited outside all of class. "Oh, honestly! Forcing a delicate young lady wait in the hall!" She whined. "I'm a little… hungry…" Her belly rumbled.

She reached for her lunch bag, and untied the little knot. It had little bunny rabbits on it, since her name means 'rabbit'. She laughed evilly. "I did miss breakfast after all! Ahhh!" She said in awe. "Tsukino!" She heard her teacher yell. "What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

: This is my Homeroom teacher, Haruna Sakurada-sensei. Everybody calls her Haruda, she teaches English.

"It's your attitude that makes you get grade like this!" She showed Usagi's test, it was marked 30%. "Here's your test back!" She gave Usagi her test. "That's because I hate English!" Usagi whined.

At lunch:

"How did you do on your test, Usagi-san?" Her friend asked.

: This guy's Umino Gurio, and otaku. He's creepy!

"Come on! I can't believe you, Usagi! Eating like a glutton! You're supposed to be a girl!" Her best-friend scolded her.

: And this is my best-friend, Naru-chan! ❤

"I didn't try as hard as I usually do." Umino half-bragged. He showed them a test that said 95%. "Tests are just a game. Just a game." He said. "A game?" Naru repeated. "You know, you really are creepy!" Naru said.

After Umino left: "The only one I really wanted to beat was Umino." Naru pulled out her test.

: Naru-chan is pretty and smart. And from a polite society to top it all off.

"I think 85% Is pretty amazing." Usagi sighed.

After school.

Usagi was surrounded by her friends in the small park outside the school.

"You know how that jewelry store was robbed? There's been a lot of that lately." Usagi's friend said. "That's scary." Naru's eyes widened. "But Sailor V captured all the robbers." Umino had a cup of hot tea in his left hand. "Who's that?" Usagi was oblivious to these things.

"She's famous! A champion of justice in a sailor suit who's the talk of the town!" He explained. "Rumour has it she's a special detective from Police Headquarters." He whispered in her ear. "Hmm… so someone like that showed up? It's the end of the century, all right." Usagi sighed. "That's right!" Umino agreed. "These days, not counting the robbery, there are all sorts of weird crimes happening one after the other. You really have to stay on top of the news." Umino scolded Usagi.

"But I can understand what would make somebody rob a jewelry store!❤" Kuri, Usagi's friend said in awe, her hands intertwined. "Jewels are so pretty, huh? They're so shiny. Me, I want a diamond ring from my sempai!" Usagi's other friend, Muri wished. "Yeah! I like rubies! Pearls are great too! But, Naru-chan, your family runs a jewelry store, right?" Usagi said. Naru giggled. "Actually…we've been having a huge sale ever since yesterday! There stuff at prices even we could afford!❤" Naru bragged. All the girls squealed and giggled, leaving Umino out of the subject. "Girls…" He muttered.

After School

Usagi and he friends walked to Naru's family store, Osa•P Jewelry store. Kuri and Usagi had they're faces up to the store window, Naru thought they looked funny.

The jewelry in the window put Kuri and Usagi into awe. Naru told them about it. "In the center is a billion-yen (1 billion yen= about 10 million dollars) Pigeon Blood. It's a ruby." Naru explained. "Next to it is a yellow diamond. Of course, we can't put _these_ on sale though…" Naru sighed. "Eyaaah!" Usagi jumped at the price.

Usagi looked inside the store. "But look at all the people. They're all middle-aged woman!" Usagi said.

They all walked in the store, Kuri and Muri went off to look at sone jewels, Usagi and Naru stayed behind. "Naru-chan! Welcome back! Are these your friends?" A middle-aged woman greeted Usagi and Naru. "Mama!" Naru exclaimed. "Come on in! It's a little crowed, but come in a take a look. There are inexpensive intend here too!" Naru's mom said sweetly. "And I have a special discount for Naru-chan's friends." She added.

Naru's mom left to take care of her customers. "Now step right up! We've got bargains!" Naru's mom said into a speaker phone. "With such a pretty mother. Pretty intense." Usagi muttered scared. "We've never had a sale before. Maybe Mama came to her senses as a shop owner." Naru said worriedly.

"This is so pretty!❤ I got a great grade on my test, so I'll get Daddy to buy it for me!❤" Usagi heard Muri say. Kuri was in a big crowd of woman fighting over a pair of emerald earrings, she looked like she was winning. Usagi left.

Naru's mom: _I need more youth energy! I need to lure more in! Many more!_

Usagi watched the commotion from outside. "I wish…" Her hair was twisted and ruffled from inside. "I can't ask for any rewards when I got only 30% on my test! And my allowance for the month has run out! Time to kill this test!" She crumpled her test to a little ball, and through it over her head. "Better go home." She walked down the street. "That hurt, you know! Are you listening, Ms. Bump Head?" Usagi heard an obnoxious voice behind her.

She saw a guy. Wearing a tuxedo and had a pair of sunglasses on, he also had jet-black hair.

"I-I'll have you know these aren't 'bumps'! They are 'buns' or 'odangos'!" Usagi said angrily. He opened her test and looked at it. "30 percent?" He said, exasperated. "Study harder, Ms. Bun-Head!" He threw the test at her. "M-mind your own business!" She was ticked off. He looked back at Osa•P, she walked off, she caught a quick glance at him.

: _Whats with him?! Dressed in a tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon! Pretentious jerk!_

Usagi left. The guy in the tuxedo removed his sunglasses. "It's an unusually large jewelry shop, isn't it? It may even be here. The "Legendary Silver Crystal"." He said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Act 1, Usagi: Sailor Moon

**Okay! Here is the next chapter, it takes a bit to rewrite the chapter...**

Usagi walked down the street kicking a pebble. "Aww… I don't want to go home holding this awful test." She pouted. She walked past her favourite store, _Crown Arcade_, if you count that as a store. She saw a poster on the window of the arcade, it said Sailor V the champion of justice, ultra action game.

Usagi: _Wow, Sailor V…Must be nice! She doesn't need to study. And I bet it feels good to take down the bad guys._

She thought to herself. _No, I shouldn't, mama is is waiting._ She thought it out. "Maybe I'll stop at the Game Center on the way home." She walked into the arcade's door, the little bell ringing. She sat down on the seat at the Sailor V game.

"Ehh? I can't defeat them… these low-level bad guys." She tried to hit the monsters with Sailor V's attacks, but failed. "Maybe there's some ultimate attack for them." She blamed the game.

"Oh! You're still in your uniform, Usagi-chan! On your way home from school?" Usagi heard a friendly guy's voice behind her. He came beside her. "Uh…" She started. "The Sailor V action game? There, do it now! If you don't move, you'll lose, quick!" He warned.

Usagi: This is Motoki, his family owns Crown. He's good looking and nice! ❤ I sort of have an eye for him.

They went on playing the game for ten minuets. She was about to leave then she heard a cat meow. She looked, it was the black cat she saw this morning. "Huh? Aren't you the same black cat from this morning? Did you wander in here?" She said sweetly. "Ah! This cat had been hanging around here for the past two or three days." Motoki said. "Ah-ha-ha!" Usagi laughed. "Look! Look! It's got a crescent-shaped _bald spot_ on its forehead!" She laughed and pointed to the little black cat. The cat stared at her, Usagi chuckled nervously. "Um… I think I'd better be getting home…" She said.

**At The Tsukino Residence**

Usagi walked in the door. "I'm home!" She said tiredly. "Usagi? You're coming home late, aren't you?" Ikuko said from the kitchen, she walked up to Usagi. "I met Umino-kun in town a little while back! I hear he got a 95% on his test! _So…_ What did you get on your test, Usagi?" Ikuko said sweetly. "You jerk, Umino! Going off and shooting your mouth off like that!" Usagi muttered angrily. She showed Ikuko her test. "30 percent?! Uuuusaaaagiiii!" Ikuko yelled angrily. "If your going to bring home this kind if grade… then don't bother even coming home!" She threw Usagi outside.

Usagi's little brother came home. Shingo Tsukino. "What do you think you're doing, you dumb bunny! Did you get kicked out of the house again?!" He asked. "I want a big sister that can actually do school work!" He did a Japanese raspberry (a Japanese raspberry is pulling down you're bottom eye and sticking out your tongue.). "Shingo! You're a little brother, act like it!" Usagi said angrily. She motioned to kick Shingo. "Sailor V Kick!" She shouted as she kicked. Shingo ran in the door. She kicked the door. "It hurts! Come on! Let me in! Open up, Mom!" Usagi banged in the door. "She's going to bother the neighbours." Shingo said to Ikuko inside. Ikuko went to the door, "Okay, okay! Get in here!" Ikuko opened the door and let Usagi in. Usagi sniffed.

A silhouette in a tuxedo and a mask walked to the doors of Osa•P.

Naru's mom holds a long container with a glittery most inside. She laughs evilly. "I've collected quite a lot of energy now!" She said evilly.

**In Kuri's Apartment**

Kuri put her hand to her head. "That's weird…" She felt dizzy. "Ever since I came back from that jewelry store sale… I just don't seem to have any strength." She fell onto her couch.

**Osa•P**

"Yes, it was the perfect idea to sell jewelry adorned with this special jewel that sucks people's energy!" Naru's mother laughed evilly. "And I'll just take these jewels for myself!" She started to grab some jewelry.

Naru: _I hear something…_

Naru appeared at the door. "But the thing I'm really looking for, is not here." Naru's mother sighed. "Mama?" Naru saw her mother putting her jewelry into a sack. She looked back at her evilly.

**Tsukino Residence**

Usagi sniffed. "Awww… I'm worn out from all the crying." She walked sluggishly to her room.

She put her books down on her table and grabbed her Math book. "Awww… I _don't_want to do homework! " She put her Math book down. She laid down on her bed. "Maybe I'll take… just the tiniest… little nap…" She fell asleep.

Usagi: _I found myself wearing the Sailor V costume. Am I playing games in my dreams. Huh? Is this me? Am I Sailor V?_

_I saw a big monster and held a sword in my hand. I slashed the monsters belly. I did it! I hit it! I can take it down!_

_Its the guy from the Game Center! I saved him and that kitty-chan! That crescent-shaped __**nlad spot**__ kitty-chan…_

Something scratched Usagi's face. "Kyaaaan!" She screamed. "That hurt!" She whined. "What are you doing?!" She screamed.

She saw the black kitty. "It isn't a bald spot! Don't be so rude!" The kitty scolded. Usagi and the kitty stared at each other.

Usagi: _That cat just spoke?!_

"Ahem. My name is Luna. I've been looking for you. Usagi-chan." She introduced herself. "You've really helped me out when you took those bandages off. With them on I couldn't talk and my mental functions were slow." Luna explained. "The pink kids in this area are very bad, playing peaks like that." Luna said. Usagi gasped. "I'm glad we met. I was getting worried about what I'd do if we never met up." Luna said. Usagi hesitated. She rolled over on her bed. "Good night." She closed her eyes. "Usagi-chan! This isn't a dream!" Luna said angrily.

Usagi: _This is a dream! A dream!_

"Okay, I'll wake you up. I've got a present for you, Usagi-chan." Appeared in front of Luna was a brooch, it had four gemstones that were red, yellow, green, and blue, the bottom had a crescent moon and a star on top of it.

"Wooooow! It's so cute! It's really pretty!" Usagi got up. She put it on the center of her bow on her school uniform. "You mean I can really have this! All right! ❤ A pretty brooch! ❤" Usagi said in awe. "Usagi-chan! Listen to me!" Luna jumped in front of Usagi. "There are a string of odd crimes being committed in the Tokyo area. There are crimes that the police won't be able to solve." Luna said seriously. Usagi's brooch gleamed. "And so… Usagi-chan, you've been chosen as the guardian." Luna told her. "You have a duty, you know! To gather allies and defeat your enemies. Also, you must discover the location of our Princess… and…" Luna explained. "Luna! The brooch is shining!" Usagi exclaimed. "You still don't believe me? Try calling out, "Moon!"!" Luna put up her paw. "Moon?" Usagi called out. "Prism Power!" Usagi continued. "Make up!" Usagi's outfit changed.

"Ehhh?! You kidding!" She looked at her outfit. "What… What is this…?!" She heard something in her Odango covers. "Eh?!" She listened. "_Help me! Somebody help me! My mama is…_" Usagi heard a voice. "That Naru-chan's voice!" She took off her glasses. And she saw Naru getting choked by something. "What is? Naru-chan?!" She screamed.

"Do you believe me now?" Luna said. "… Luna! I don't really get this, but… Naru-chan is in trouble!" Usagi was about to start to cry. "_Help me! Mama is trying to kill me!_" Naru cried. "We have to go help her, Luna!" Usagi jumped out her window.

**Osa•P**

"No, I am not your "Mama."." The monster held Naru. "Right now, your mother is in the basement dead from starvation." The monster said.

**Basement**

Naru's mom wiggling trying to get out if the ropes.

**Above ground**

"Mamaaa! Noooo!" Naru cried. The tuxedoed silhouette watched the frightened girl.

"You get away from Naru-chan! You monstrous old hag!" Usagi busted throught the door. The silhouette held back his attack. The monster looked back at Usagi. "Who do you think you are?!" She asked. "Eh?! Me? I'm… Um…" she stuttered. Luna meowed. "The pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Guardian of love and justice! Sailor Moon!" She shouted proudly. "Sailor Moon?! I've never heard of anything like that! Awaken! We must send our great ruler _energy_, my slaves!" The monster called upon her slaves. A mob of woman came down to Osa•P, and tried to hit Sailor Moon with a wine glass. "Kyaaa!" Sailor Moon screamed. "What is this?! You mean it isn't a dream?!" She yelped in pain. "Fight! Take the enemy down!" Luna encouraged her. "Ehh?! Why?! How do I do that?!" Sailor Moon whined. She started to cry. "Why do I have to suffer like this?" She wailed. "I can't take this! I'm going home!" She cried. Sonic waves came came out of her Odango covers. "Urrn… I'm feeling numb…" The monster complained. "Ate these high-frequency waves?! Urhn…" The monster guessed. "Quit crying! It's your time to act! Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon heard a familiar voice that was distant. "Eh?" She stopped crying. "Now, Usagi-chan! Grab your tiara! Shout "_Moon Tiara Boomerang!_"." Luna commanded.

Usagi grabbed her tiara and did what she was told. "_Moon Tiara Boomerang!_" She aimed at the monster, once it hit the monster, it turned to ashes. It screamed.

Usagi: _You're kidding! She turned to ashes and vanished?! _

"Well, I didn't find the "Legendary Silver Crystal"…" She heard the voice again. "But I did find something most fascinating." It said.

Usagi: _That voice I heard?_

She saw a man in a tuxedo, top hat, and mask. "My name is… Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, I'll certainly take note of you." He said.

Usagi: _He's just like… the famous thief Lupin… How wonderful! ❤_

Her eyes were goo-goo. "Well done, Usagi-chan! She took the place of Naru-chan's mother. So now you realize the situation, right?" Luna came up to Usagi. "You see that the enemy has begun its invasion, and-" She cut herself off. "Usagi-chan!" Luna cried. All the "slaves" woke up.

"Okay, Usagi-chan, we're going home." Luna pulled Usagi's pigtails.

Usagi: _What a wonderful dream! ❤ It felt so refreshing, and I even met a cool guy! ❤

**The Next Day at School**

"And then… we were attacked by robbers m, but we got saved by some guardian in a sailor suit!" Naru explained to all of her friends (not Usagi). "If I hadn't passed out, I might've seen her face!" Naru blushed in embarrassment. "Naru-chan, are you sure you weren't dreaming?"Yumiko asked. "Ehh?!" Naru said.

Usagi was standing in the hallway of the school her brooch on her uniform and Luna on her shoulder. "What is it, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked. "You're heavy!" Usagi complained.

Usagi: _It seems… that it wasn't a dream, after all._

End of Act 1

Next: Act 2, Ami, Sailor Mercury


	3. Act 2: Ami, Sailor Mercury

Chapter 3 of Sailor Moon, The Manga

A dark palace, a Dark Queen ruling it. She was in front of her crystal ball. "You haven't… found the "Legendary Silver Crystal" yet?" Queen Beryl asked her Shitenntou Jadeite. "I haven't… I offer my humblest apologies." Jadeite bowed. "The Great Ruler desires power! We must gather energy! And we must locate the "Legendary Silver Crystal" immediately!" She warned. "I understand." Jadeite got up. "And I, the Dark Kingdom's Far- East Commander… Jadeite… take that responsibility, Queen Beryl." Jadeite said firmly.

**Tsukino Residence**

"I'm home!" Usagi came home cheerfully. "Welcome home, Usagi!❤" Her mom, Ikuko greeted her.

Inside, Luna came throufh the deck door. "Oh, crescent bald-spot-chan, dinner isn't ready yet." Ikuko picked up Luna lovingly. Luna scratched her face angrily. "Kyaaa!" Ikuko screamed. Usagi came in and saw Luna and her mom. "Mom, I keep telling you, the car's name is Luna! If you say "bald spot" you get scratched!" Usagi warned.

Usagi: _I'm Usagi Tsukino. ❤ 14 years old, in the second year of middle school. My hobbies are eating, sleeping and taking the easy way out. ❤_

Usagi went into her room.

Usagi: _I'm a normal, cute, bit of a crybaby, young girl._

"Awww, im hungry!" Usagi complained. Luna came in the door.  
Usagi: _Or,I __**should**__ be, but…_

"Luna! Do you plan on living at my place to keep an eye on me?" Usagi crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?! Usagi-chan, you only became a _Guardian of Justice _ a very short time ago! More enemies are going to show up! I've got tons of things I'm going to have to teach you!" Luna waved her paw in the air. "Ehhh?! I don't want to be stuck in a scary situation like that _ever again!_" Usagi cried. "Always with the sudden tears." Luna muttered.

Usagi: _I went and became a Guardian of Justice, and it's of fault of this talking cat, Luna.__**Honestly!**__ I just can't believe it!_

The flash back of that time went through Usagi's head. "They're evil. Things that shouldn't even be in this world." Luna warned. "Usagi-chan," The little black car said, "you have to hurry and find your allies! And discover the location of the Princess and protect her!"

Usagi thought about it. "Allies and a Princess, huh?" Her hands intertwined. "I'm hungry for royal chocolate!" Usagi said hungrily. Usagi though of the handsome and mysterious man she met as Sailor Moon. "Say, say… That Tuxedo Mask… and Sailor V… They've gotta be allies! I'm sure of it!" Usagi said, sure of her question. "I already have a hint… of who your first ally would be." Luna said.

At night, when Usagi was dreaming of the masked knight Tuxedo Mask and food, Luna was under the Game Center, in the Sailor Senshi Communications Center. Luna was typing on the computer, and saw a profile of 14-year-old, Ami Mizuno.

Luna: _Sailor Mercury…?_

**At Jûban Middle School, after school**

Two girls were talking about the National Practice Test. "Say, did you see the results from the National Practice Test?" One girl asked. "I sure did! And there was Ms. Genius of class five!" She stopped for dramatic effect. "Ami Mizuno!" She said. "She got perfect scores again, making her rank first in the nation!" The first girl said. "Rumour has it her IQ is like, 300!" The second girl gossiped. "Is she even human?!" The first girl exaggerated.

**Usagi's POV** (I want to try to put more detail into it, I'm not they good at third person POV)

I walked back home. "Aww, with my results looking like this… " I looked at my strip of my test results, they weren't_so_ bad, no, they were bad.

I sulked when I remembered my mother. I could just see her face, horns coming out her head. _"Usagi, go to night school!"_

Mom's been making a lot of noise like that lately.

I walked further down the street, than I saw the girl Naru and them were talking about earlier. _Thats Miss Genius from Class 5!_

I saw a little black figure fall onto her head.

"Eh?" I gasped quietly. "Ah! You scared me! A cat?" She held the little black cat in her arm, I looked at the cat closer, I saw the little crescent moon on the forehead.

_Luna?!_ I thought. "If I wasn't living in a condo building, I'd be able to own a cat like this!" She said sweetly. She cuddled Luna and scratched her head. "You're so soft!" She giggled.

_Huh? It's like…_ Luna noticed me and jumped on my head._…she isn't anything like the others said._ "Ahh! Luna!" I gasped as she landed on my head then climbed to my shoulder. I walked a bit closer. "That cat suddenly came out of the sky! I thought it might have been an angel!" She said. "Luna? An angel?" I whispered, loud enough that she heard me, and blushed. "Well…" Luna whispered.

_This girl is kind of cute!_ I thought and smiled. "You're Ami Mizuno from Class 5, right? I'm Usagi Tsukino from Class 1! ❤" I introduced myself. "And the little one here is Luna! ❤" I pointed to the little cat.

_…If we became friends… then maybe she could teach me what part of the textbooks are most likely to be on the test! Then maybe I could be a super genius too!_ You could practically see the little tail and horns on me. I snickered evilly.

Luna ran off. "Ah! Luna!" I looked at the little cat, and saw the big sign with a crown on it.

"Um… Do you ever go to game centres, Mizuno-san?" She looked at me blankly. "You don't, do you?" I chuckled softly.

When we got into Crown, I immediately sat on the Sailor V game. I put in the 100 yen coin and played the first level. "This Sailor V game is sooo hard! I always die on it." I played harder. "Right! One more time!" I pressed the buttons harder, and yanked the joy stick around. Once I died, I whined out, "Aww, that was a waste of a hundred yen coin!" She looked at the game seriously. "Mizuno-san, you want to try? It's a pretty feel-good game!❤" I smiled and got up. She sat down and put in a coin. I smiled as she 700 points, but when she got 10,000, I gasped.

"**She got the top score?! Gak!**" a boy behind me said in surprise. "Amazing! You're amazing Mizuno-san!" I shouted. "Wow! I never thought a girl could do that in such a short time!" Motoki came up to see the crowd. When Mizuno-san finished, a small blue stick shot out of the prize chute. "Eh? Something came out? Some sort of giveaway?" She opened her hand. "It's a pen." She opened it. "Ehhh?! I want one! I want one! No fair!" I jumped up and down. I banged and kicked the machine. "Come on, throw in an extra for free!" I kicked the side. "When you hit machines, things tend to come out!" I hit it harder. I put my hand in front of the chute when I heard a rattling. A little pink pen with a red gem on top came out and fell onto my hand. "Hey!❤ One did come out! I'm so lucky!" I squealed.

"It's soooo cute!" I smiled and held it up. "Usagi-chan! I'm begging you! Don't break the machines!" Motoki said. "You're pretty funny, Tsukino-san!" Mizuno-san giggled.

"Call me Usagi! ❤ And is it okay if I call you Ami-chan?❤" I put the pen up to my chin. "Sure." Ami twirled the pen in her fingers. She looked at the clock. "Oh no! Is it that time already? I have to get to night school!" She started packing up her stuff. "Oh, today was a night-school day? It's close by right? Crystal Seminar?" I said surprised to the time. "Yes, I go everyday." She nodded. "_Everyday?!_" I screeched. "The only thing I'm good for is studying. I want to become a doctor like my Mom, so I have to work hard." She said as she walked out the automatic glass doors."Really? A doctor? Cool!" I said as Luna jumped onto my left shoulder.

**Author's POV**

The glass towers scrape the sky with the sign of, Crystal Seminar.

Children inside tap on the keyboards on the computers. "Mizuno-san, we expect much from you." A middle-aged woman with coffee brown hair comes up beside Ami. "It's the superior students like yourself who will create tomorrow's world. Everyone is aiming for you, so keep upping the ante on your study level." The woman said. Ami hated when the teachers did this, she liked being treated like an adult from time to time, but she never got treated as of she made a failure, it would be fine. But Usagi made her feel comfortable with herself, she treated her like an teenager. "…Yes, ma'am." She muttered.

The next day at school, the girls just finished there gym class, Naru and Usagi and friends were gossiping as always. "Say, you want to go to the Fauchon shop on the corner for some ice cream?" Naru said as she took off her gym shirt and put on her uniform. "Ehh? I'm there! I'm there!❤" Usagi said hungrily. "Me too!❤" A different girl said. Usagi caught a glimpse of one of her friends, she was walking out mumbling something to smart for Usagi to know.

"I hear that Kuri-chan is going to Crystal Seminar now." Naru said. "Everybody's going these days." Yumiko said. "Do they really get such great results?" Usagi asked. "All the classes are held on computers. And the course work is so fun that everybody brings the disk home with and to school too. I'm kind of interested to see what's on those disks." Naru explained. "Disks?" Usagi looked back at where Kuri left.

"Myaa!" Luna came up. "Luna!" She looked at the little black cat. "I just got rejected by Ami-chan. She seems worn out. She studies too much." Usagi petted Luna.

What caught Usagi's eye was a small disk that was held in a plastic case. "Huh? What's this? Ami-chan dropped something?" She picked it up.

Usagi waited for the dismissal bell to ring, once it did she ran out the door. "Maybe I should skip the side trips and just do home." Usagi said to herself. She walked down the road, almost to the Crystal Seminar place, when she heard a middle-aged woman shouting on a megaphone. "Now for a limited time only, free tuition!" The lady gave a flier to Usagi. "See how fast we can give you the ability to excel!" Usagi took the flier. She looked at it. "It's Ami-chan! So this is a Crystal Seminar flier?" Usagi read it. "_Newly Developed! You too can be a genius with the Crystal Disk!_" She read off the page. "They can get your _test scores up now._ Usagi, why don't you enter and get studying?" Luna asked. "Eh? In a weird school like that?! No way!" She threw the flier behind her back. "Hey! Don't go littering the street!" Luna waved her paw.

"… Hey! You, Bun-Head! I'm not a trash can you know!" The obnoxious guy that Usagi saw yesterday was there. "Ah! Ohh, you're that guy from before…" Usagi blushed lightly. "…Didn't… that cat just talk?" He said, he took off his dark shades that revealed his deep blue eyes. Usagi and Luna, wide-eyed in surprise. "N- No waaay! Byeeee!" She walked off. _It would be trouble of you found out!_ She thought in her head. She started to pick up the flier. He looked at her, as if he remembered her from somewhere, was about to say something. "Here. Why don't you take one too?" The lady gave him one, Usagi threw the flier in the garbage and walked off.

Once her and Luna got to the computer store, Luna flattened the paper. "Usagi-chan, look! Isn't this the thing that Ami-chan dropped?" Luna pointed to the Crystal Disk. "It's the Crystal Disk! Lets put it in the computer and find out what it does!" Luna pushed the disk in the little slot where disks are put. "But, this is just a regular night-school course. Everybody was so worked up, I got excited." Usagi watched as Luna tapped the keyboard. Usagi started to bang the computer. "Maybe there's some hidden secret version out there!" She banged it. "Usagi-chan! You'll break it! Stop that right now!" A sweat dropped on the side of Luna's head.

"_…give up to…" The computer said in a creepy voice. "What is this?!" Usagi gasped. "_we are the minions of the great ruler, and… we must gather any data concerning… the "Legendary Silver Crystal"_" The computer commanded. "I know what this is…! It's the enemy's curriculum meant to brainwash students!" Luna gasped.

Not so far away, Mamoru Chiba has just got a Crystal Disk. "_…any data concerning… the "Legendary Silver Crystal". …gather any data…_" He was concerned.

"Luna!" Usagi saw the group of kids heading to Crystal Seminar. "It's the group of kids going to Crystal Seminar!" Luna saw them too. "Ami-chan! She's pale as a ghost! You mean Ami-chan is brainwashed?" Usagi could_not_ believe this.

"We have to save her! Usagi-chan, use the pen!" Luna shouted. "Eh?!" Usagi did not know what she was talking about. "The pen you got from the Game Center!" The little pink pen that was clipped to Usagi's shirt was glowing. "You can use it to transform with Moon Power! Throw it high over your head!" Luna commanded. "And in a loud voice, shout, "Transform!"" Luna shouted.

Usagi picked up the pen. "Ehh?! You can do this with this pen?!" She looked at it. She threw it over her head. "Moon Power! Change me into a doctor! On duty at the University Hospital!" She smiled. She ran in, Luna sitting and grabbing her hair for stabilizing. "Someone phoned in saying there was an emergency! So I'm coming in!" She pushed the door open.

The girls and guys were getting into they're classrooms. "Ami-chan?!" Usagi gasped for air. Ami fell to the ground, Usagi caught her before she hit with a big thud. "Don't go getting yourself brainwashed! Snap out if it! Remember, many diseases can be cured with the power of the mind!" Usagi lightly hit Ami's cheek.

**Inside the classroom…**

"_The Crystal Disk also sucks out student's energy! And using the brain of that genius young lady… we can control Tokyo… No… All of Japan will fall under our dominion!_" The monster snickered. "Everybody! Get away from those computers! They're incapacitating you!" Usagi bursted into the classroom.

"Who dare?!" The monster snapped its head back. "Usagi-chan! Transform into Sailor Moon!" Luna commanded. "Ehh?! Again?!" Usagi scared. "You can't fight like this! Hurry!" Luna jumped on Usagi's head forcefully. "Urrnnm… So I have to fight after all?! Waaah!" Usagi pulled out her brooch.

"Moon Prism Power! Make up!" She transformed. "I will not stand for someone brainwashing the pure hearts of hard-working students!" She jumped in front of the monster. The monster threw pages of blank paper at her, Usagi threw on of her pearl clips that caught them all. "Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Moon has arrived! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She did her opening, the monster threw more paper.

"Nooo! These papers have razor-sharp edges!" Sailor Moon sobbed as she was getting, "paper cuts." "Stop it! Stop it, you're cutting me to ribbons!" She cried more. "That hurts! I hate night schools and test and everything to do with school!" Sound waves bounced off walls. The windows were breaking, students screaming. "Lunaaaa! Eeee…!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Usagi-chan! Quit crying at a moment's notice and letting out high-frequency screech! Honestly! If you're not careful, Ami-chan will…" Luna shielded herself from the broken glass. "Oh, that's right! Where's Ami-chan?!" Sailor Moon sniffled. "Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon saw she was head-locked by the monster. "You little twerp! Why aren't you brainwashed?! You skipped your disk lessons, didn't you?!" The monster growled. "Can't… breathe…" Ami mumbled. "I didn't skip anything! Study is done through your own efforts! I can't take this anymore!" She tried to get out of the monster grasp. "Ami-chan, the pen! Throw the pen high into the sky!" Luna commanded. "Die!" The monster grew talons and was so close to scraping Ami's head. A blue glow of a symbol appeared on her forehead. "!" Luna saw it.

Fog surrounded the classroom. "What is this?! Urrnn… My body is freezing… Oooooo…" It groaned.

"Fog?! Luna, where are you? Ami-chan? I can't see anything!" Sailor Moon complained. "Luna?!" She called. "! There!" The monster hissed. "I'll slice you to hash!" The monster threatened. A person came up behind Sailor Moon, and grabbed her waist. "!" She felt his hands. "Now! Let out a kick!" The person commanded. "Sailor Moon Kick!" She kicked the monster in the face. "Grahh!" The monster wailed. The person twirled her around, it was Tuxedo Mask! "Your enemy was right in from of you! Be more careful!" He said. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon met his eyes.

_I don't believe it! ❤ We meet again?!_ Sailor Moon got put down let down lightly. "Now hurry and rescue your friend." He put his too hat on again. "! Over there!" He pointed to the monster. Sailor Moon snapped her head back. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She threw her tiara. The monster dissolved to dust. "Tuxedo Mask!" She looked back. "He's gone…" She sighed. "Usagi-chan?" Luna had her glasses, clips, and tiara. "Luna! What about Ami-chan?" She asked. "The fog's thinning out…" She looked closer.

Ami was there, but she was wearing a blue fuku and blue boots like hers, but no crescent moon at the top.

"Ami-chan?!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Just as I thought! She'll be the brains of our group. The warrior of intelligence and the water element. And the one who is guardian if the Sun's nearest planet… Sailor Mercury! We've been looking for you." Luna explained. "You're a guardian too, Ami-chan." Luna smiled. "Sailor Mercury?! I'm a guardian…!" Mercury put her hands to her mouth. "Ami-chan is a an ally?! You're kidding! ❤ Alright!" Sailor Moon giggled.

End of Act 2, Ami, Sailor Mercury

Finally finished!

Gomen, for the long update!


End file.
